In U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,490, issued to Ancona on Dec. 6, 1983, entitled "Fish Bait Protector," a foldover pouch for securing the bait about a fishing rod is illustrated. The pouch features a dichotomous pair of panels that fold and secure to each other by means of a peripheral Velcro fastener strip. The object of this invention is to keep the already baited materials on the rod fresh, free from fouling, and available for immediate use should the angler desire to cast.
The present invention provides all of the advantages of the aforementioned fish bait protector, but additionally provides many other advantages not contemplated in the patent.
In the fishing pouch of the above-mentioned patent, an angler anticipating a possible quick cast of the bait will unfold the pouch securing the bait, toss the pouch aside, and cast. In his haste, the pouch may drop to the floor of the boat or over the side. This is so because the pouch is securable to the fishing rod only in its folded state; once unfolded, it is free to become lost or damaged. The pouch, being a light, small item, is easily misplaced in the enthusiasm of the fishing activity.
Another disadvantage of the aforementioned patented device is the soft, abrading sponge used to protect the hooks. While the patent contemplates using sponge to store water to keep the bait fresh, the sponge material is notoriously abradable. Hooks and other sharp edges of a lure will easily tear and scar this material. After a short time, the hooks and bait will cause unsightly rips extending to the outer liner material, thus impairing the pouch functionality.
Still another drawback of the aforesaid pouch is presented by the Velcro disposed intermittently along the periphery of the pouch liner. While the Velcro can provide excellent securement of the bifurcated leaves of the pouch, an inadequate quantity of Velcro about the peripheral edge causes a difficulty of secure adhesion, especially when thick, water-laden foam is used, increasing stress forces on the Velcro elements.
Still a further drawback of the patented device is the possibility for the fishing line and lure to become tangled or fouled while the pouch is folded about the fishing rod stem. No means are provided for tautly securing the fishing line while the hooks and bait are within the folded pouch.
By contrast, the present invention has improved the aforesaid pouch in a number of ways that make it more useful, safe, and functionally superior.